The present invention relates generally to a control device for controlling a computer. More particularly the present invention relates to a mouse configured to control a computer and a graphical object displayed on the computer's computer monitor for pan, zoom, and/or scroll of the graphical object.
Control devices, such as mice, are well known for being configured for controlling computers and the like. Mice include devices, such as roller wheels and buttons, for selection of graphical objects and the subsequent scrolling of the graphical objects displayed on a computer's computer monitor. Some mice also include devices for controlling zoom (i.e., magnification and de-magnification) and pan of graphical objects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,881 assigned to Microsoft Corporation discusses a mouse that includes a roller wheel for controlling scrolling and zooming and includes other devices for controlling panning.
While various mice are known that include devices for controlling pan, zoom, and scrolling of graphical objects displayed on a computer's computer monitor, the control devices industry continues to strive to create mice including new devices and providing new methods to control these functions.